Bathtub
by Watch Hound
Summary: Hinata...Sasuke...Bathtub? R


Bathtub

Drabblish… Doesn't make any sense… at all. Birthday fic for Sasuke xD

Pairing: Hyuuga Hinata/ Uchiha Sasuke

Rating: Humor/ Romance

Warning: Sexual hinted language, Hinata/ Sasuke OOC-ness and no plot, ye have been warned, mates.

Summary: Hinata… Sasuke… Bathtub? R&R

Sasuke: -Smiles perverted- Naked Hinata, bitches!

Itachi: -Arches eyebrows- That's it, I quit! I want my goddamned sequel and I want it NOW!

Deidara: Suck it up, un.

Me: Good one, Dei-kun. Oh and happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other products used in this fic… Dattebayo!

_

* * *

_

Bathtub

The readers are probably wondering why an unconscious and, unfortunately, clothed Sasuke was laying rather uncomfortably in the full marble bathtub of a naked Hyuuga heiress. The Uchiha was not trying to rape Hinata, not that we're aware of such delicate matters, nor was the white-eyed kunoichi trying to take advantage of the avenger, at least not that we know off.

It's a funny story really with not a lot of intellect or a plot for that matter, who needs those things anyway? No, this is just the tale of a beautiful and exhausted Byakugan-user who just wanted to take a, preferably, long bubble bath in her marble tub with the decorated paws and the golden swan-shaped taps.

--------------------------------0 TSOH's version 0-------------------------------------

The blue-haired girl was beat, seriously, beat was an understatement. Hinata Hyuuga just witnessed the brutal training methods of her father, cousin and her younger sister, barely survived the murderous punches and kicks, blocked, evaded, punched back, kicked back and broke a nail. This was not her idea of a mission-free day. In fact, all the kunoichi wanted to do on this very moment, was taking a long and relaxing bath in her private bathroom. Of course when the sun is shining a bit too brightly and the birds are whistling just a little bit too happy, you know things are doomed to go wrong on some point.

Guess what? They did.

Hinata filled the marble object completely, poured some soapy substances in the transparent water, watched the bubbles rise to the surface and placed all her equipment on the small occasional table next to the snow-white tub. Her hands skillfully unzipped her beige coat, dropped it on the dresser next to the big closet and she quickly shed herself of her other clothing articles. Just when she lowered herself in the warm water and the shimmering bubbles… A loud thud was heard and she shot her head in the direction of her dresser.

Just on the moment when Hinata could miss every distraction a bewildered Uchiha Sasuke fell out of her window, tumbled onto her dresser and landed on the linoleum tiles of the bathroom floor. Gasping, the bluenette sunk even further in her bathtub, blushing scarlet and feeling her heart pound against her ribcage. The raven-haired nin just scurried back on his feet, hn-ed, wiped a few strands of hair out of his features and smirked at Hinata.

"Ohayo Hyuuga-san, wonderful day today, don't you agree?" Clenching her fist underneath the bubbly surface, she kept her white orbs downcast.

He noted that she shivered, assumed it was a nod and leaned against the dresser, palms of his hands flat on the fabric of her coat. Sasuke glanced around for a moment and concentrated back on the Hyuuga when he heard her squeak lightly. The drop-dead sexy avenger arched a perfectly shaped black eyebrow in amusement.

"A-Ano, S-Sasuke-san… Uhm… W-would y-you m-mind to-to le-leave?" Hinata felt the blood rise to her whole face and melted to a puddle of Hyuuga-ness, figural speaking of course.

Using his trademark "che", not fully indicating whether it was a positive or negative reply, he flipped his strangely shaped hair and shrugged slightly. The blue-haired beauty nearly fainted, shook underneath his glance and sunk further into the filled tub, until the water level reached just beneath her eyes, hair sprawled in the bubbles.

"A-Ano, S-Sasuke-san, I-I'm try-trying to-to b-bathe h-here…" She swore she heard some crickets and balled her other hand into a fist.

"Proceed, I'll remain quiet." Her face fell, anime-style. Sasuke's devilish smirk just widened a few inches and he pushed himself from his support, walking in the bathroom with some sort of prideful elegance.

He then stood still in front of the mirror above the marble sink, admiring his looks and sideway staring at the reflection of the heiress in the big bathtub, who was blushing scarlet and sighed heavily. His ebony orbs then concentrated back on his own gorgeous looks and if he was in the privacy of his own home, he would've blown a kiss to his own image.

"Oh my Kami, is he checking himself out?!" Hinata asked herself in wonder, she leaned her head against the edge of the marble tub and inhaled a lot of air. She was just to damn shy to complain about it, but the sight of his tight ass was always a plus. Still couldn't rival Naruto's, though.

"You know Hyuuga," Sasuke began with a smirk, still glancing in the enormous mirror above the sink with the matching golden taps, "I think you lack hatred to become strong."

Hinata's left pale lavender eye started to twitch uncontrollably, this was really the best moment to quote his much hated brother, she thought sarcastically. He swirled around, comfortably placing his elbows on the edge of the sink and stood there being all cool and Sasuke-ish, fully aware that this isn't a word, the authoress continues. The blue-headed kunoichi lifted her right leg and started to soak her feet with the cloth that was on the occasional table.

"S-Sasuke-kun, doesn't it-it b-bother y-you one bit th-that I'm t-trying to ba-bathe here?" Her stuttering was lessening and her anger multiplying, all she wanted was one goddamned bath not a preach from a wannabe-avenger.

"Hn." Her eye twitched again and her hands were searching for her secret weapon, carefully hidden under the layers of bubbles and soapy substances.

"You know, Hyuuga, you even look sexy without your coat." He complimented her on a very disturbed and unusual way, but that didn't flatter her one little bit.

Sasuke smirked to himself, he was just enjoying teasing her and watching her turn red all over again, she was quite amusing. Plus, he didn't lie when he told her she looked hot without her jacket, who knew she had such a beautiful set of breasts underneath that rag? Inwardly he snickered evilly, screw killing Itachi, with her he would "produce" perfect Uchiha/Hyuuga hybrid babies, they would do the dirty work for him.

"U-Uchiha-san, I-I would courtly r-request y-you t-to leave." Hinata attempted to glare like Gaara at Sasuke, failed slightly and settled for a Neji glare.

"Hyuuga-san, I courtly deny your request." Smirk, check. Looking drop dead gorgeous, check. Pissing Hinata Hyuuga off, double check.

She took all she could take and she certainly wouldn't take more. Finally finding her secret weapon underneath the layers of soap, water and bubbles, Hinata silently activated her Byakugan. Aiming at his forehead, gripping around the rubber material of her "super secret" weapon, she focused on the blue chakra blotch the bluenette saw with her bloodline limit. Fire away…

"**POW!!!**"

Score! Hinata rose her fist in victory when her yellow rubber duckling hit Sasuke square in the head, leaving a red duck-shaped spot behind. Of course this action infuriated the Uchiha survivor and he scrambled quickly back to his feet, ebony stones glaring furiously at the smiling Hinata. Then blood poured out of his nose, he grinned goofily and fell onto the linoleum tiles with a loud thud.

The opaque orbs from the lovely and quite nude maiden widened, her mouth opened slightly and trembling she glanced down. Shaking her fist was a _bad_, _bad_ idea, Hinata's well endowed chest was exposed and the foam was sliding down her naked torso. She used her other hand to throw the rubber missile and thus was by her sides. Hinata gawked, Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha, the drop dead gorgeous avenger with the perfect pinch-able muffins (sugar cane ass with other words) had seen her, Hinata Hyuuga, the Hinata Hyuuga from the infamous Hyuuga clan, naked.

Now, can things get any worse?

Of course they can or else this would be a quite sad ending, don't you agree?

"Hinata-sama? What's going on up there?" This was not good.

"Uhm, everything is fine, Neji-ni-san! Just taking a bath!!" Screw stuttering, she had knocked Sasuke out of cold by just flashing him. If he died right then and there, it would've been one of the best deaths ever. Currently ranked number one in the top ten was death by too much laughing.

Upon hearing that sentence, Neji Hyuuga smirked venomously. He decided to "drop by" his wonderful all-time favorite cousin, in the bathroom, when she was absolutely naked. Neji, you sly fox, you. He complimented himself and proceeded by walking on the stairs towards the lovely and distressed maiden's bathroom. Besides, Hanabi was a little bitch anyway, so she didn't even near the wonderful all-time favorite cousin title.

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" Hinata's mind was filled with obscenities but none would help her out of this messy situation. What would Neji say when he found her naked and a passed out Sasuke on the floor? Worse what would her father say? Or even more worse what would Naruto say?!

Lifting herself out of the bath swiftly, she grabbed the unconscious Uchiha by the arms, tried to hose him up, failed slightly and accidentally dropped him onto the linoleum tiles. Second try; Hinata once again grabbed him by the arms, fingers digging into his bondages. Which Hinata found extremely kinky for some reason, but she didn't want to "do" an avenger, she wanted to "screw" a demon, for the harmony of the cosmos of course. Finally being able to place him in her beloved marble bathtub, she heard a faint knock, accompanied with the words; Hinata-sama.

"I'm not decent, Neji-ni-san, please wait for a few moments." Glancing around for a towel, but unable to spot one on first sight, she seated herself in the bathtub, careful for Sasuke's limbs.

"C-Come i-in, N-Neji-ni-san." Putting some bubbles over the raven-colored locks of the avenger and placed some of the sparkly soap in front of her chest, putting up her I'm-such-an-angel-smile.

Opening the door with flair, the elder Hyuuga entered the bathroom with a smug smirk, glancing with his pearly gray orbs at the smiling bluenette in superiority. He sighed, nothing out of the ordinary, except for some blood and water on the floor.

"Are you wounded, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked concerned, motioning towards the red liquid on the tiles, his gaze concentrating on the naked bluenette.

Blushing scarlet, she nodded slightly and sank deeper in the tub, kicking the Uchiha lightly in the stomach. Noticing that he would drown if she didn't send Neji away and perform some good old CPR on the unconscious Sasuke. The still conscious part of the raven-headed avenger smiled at the thought of a naked Hyuuga kissing him.

"Anyways, Haruno came by lately. She said that she had been "following", but we both know she meant stalking, the Uchiha and that he has disappeared in this area."

"You wouldn't want to know where he is, Neji-ni-san." Hinata thought while Neji kept staring at her shoulders, or a bit lower, but this is SasuHina so the Hyuuga doesn't get any, today.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Her cousin asked while he scratched his chin lightly, his other hand stuffed inside the pocket of his kaki pants.

"Currently sprawled between my legs." "I-I h-have n-no idea, N-Neji-ni-san."

Using a typical manly "hn", the chocolate brown-haired male turned around, apologized for the interruption, bid her a good day and slammed the door shut after him. Neji decided to find the Uchiha, or translated in normal language, read some Icha Icha Paradise in his closet.

_Dictionary----) Closet Pervert_

_Someone who denies he/she is a pervert or enjoys perverted things, but secretly caves into his denials later on when the person is in the privacy of his own home/room._

_Also see: Ebisu, Kankuro, Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga._

----------------------------------Now we're back at the intro part, yay!--------------------

Back to the unconscious, lucky, Uchiha and the distressed Hyuuga. Once again trying to hose him out of the bad, letting him accidentally slip between her fingers and hit his head on the frame of her bathtub, the brave damsel tried to wake the wet boy by, what else? Hitting him hard on the head with her famous family technique.

"S-Sasuke-kun?! W-Wake up!" Her voice snapped him out of his state of sleep, blinking he rubbed his head with the palm of his hand.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked seriously, black orbs staring deeply into her white ones.

-Cue super romantic theme music-

"H-hai, S-Sasuke-kun?" She positioned herself a bit closer onto the linoleum tiles, so her naked, foam-covered body was nearly completely against him.

"Would you please put on some clothes?"

-End super romantic theme music-

Performing an ultra-charming anime fall, Hinata glared at him and whacked him over the head, her wet fingers touching his damp bluish black hair.

"Itai, Hinata-chan." Sasuke whined, once again rubbing the back of his hand.

"G-Gomen ne, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata truly didn't know what came over her, she wasn't secretly hoping he would lift her up bridal-style and get dirty with her on the dresser, right?

"It's nothing, Hina-hime." Stare, stare, blink, stare, stare. Wait, what? Did Sasuke just call her hime? In the deepest pit of her heart, a fire awakened and spread throughout her whole, still nude, body. (I quoted that from a romantic novel or something...)

"Uhm.. L-let me-me p-put o-on so-some cl-clothes." She stuttered unconfidently, not entirely disliking this new feeling in her gut.

"Che." Back to the caveman-sounds then, the bluenette thought disappointed.

Sasuke turned around and decided not to take a peak when Hinata was changing in her regular coat, pants and shirt. He stared at his nails, with some disinterest and indifference until he heard the permission to turn around again.

"Y-you c-can t-turn a-around a-again." Grunting the Uchiha hid his disappointment, she truly shouldn't hide her wonderful and voluptuous body underneath that rag, but he had principles, yeah, principles and a wide imagination.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two teenagers until Sasuke spoke up again.

"Hey, Hyuuga. When are you going to take a bath again?" Her milky hinted eyes widened considerably before she replied, not fully understanding her motive.

"In about two days…"

Smirking the wet avenger disappeared through the little window and left a dazed and oddly smiling Hinata behind.

* * *

Me: Done, -Smiles- 

Sasuke: Thank you for the birthday present, TSOH-chan. –Smirks-

Hinata: -Blushes-

Me: Reviews would make Sasuke feel even better! .

Itachi: Stupid, little, foolish brother…

Deidara: Lucky bastard.

Gaara: I hate you.

Neji: I AM NOT A CLOSET PERVERT!!

Me: Denial is the first step to admitting, Neji-kun.


End file.
